


The Way You Make Me Feel

by Rashu89



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tharn'spov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashu89/pseuds/Rashu89
Summary: Just as the title says. Mostly from Tharn's pov although there's a little bit from Type's as well. But blink and you'll miss it.Also, this was inspired by one of the last scenes from ep 9. Enjoy your reading and thank you for stopping by!Take care~Rashu
Relationships: Tharn Kirigun/Type (TharnType)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 165





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Everything is mine from the plot to all the grammar/spelling mistakes and other typos or plot holes. But not the guys... Also, I'm cross-posting this on wattpad.

It is with rather heavy steps that Tharn makes his way back to the apartment, his mind clouded with heavier thoughts that all but disappear the moment his gaze falls upon the sleeping form of his boyfriend. Like a kneejerk reaction, his lips instantly start curling upward into a fond smile and he can feel his heart fill with warmth at the sight that welcomes him.

To think it was only a few months ago when he and Type were acting like sworn enemies, constantly arguing and bickering. Not that it’s actually stopped with the change in their relationship but at least now, it mostly ends with hot make out sessions or sweet kisses which can only be called an improvement as far as Tharn is concerned.

But what truly amazes him is the fact that he gets to see Type like this, all soft and relaxed. Something he didn’t believe that was even in the range of possible. Yet here it is, right in front of him, and the more he witnesses that side of the other male, the deeper he feels himself falling for him. So much, that he can’t help already picturing their future together.

Tharn knows he should proceed with more caution though. Even if he has no doubt that Type cares about him as much as he does, they still have a long way to go. But in that moment, it is the last thing he wants to think about as he gently cards his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair, thrilled that he gets to have this and determined to never lose that newfound happiness.

He is so high on the feeling that he can’t control the smitten grin that breaks all over his face when Type eventually wakes up and demands that he hurries to join him to bed. A request that Tharn is way too eager to comply with and he swears he must have broken some kind of record by the time he is done showering and ready to lie down.

His head has barely touched the mattress that Type is already curling on his side, offering his back in a silent invitation and who is Tharn to refuse? So, without a single word of his own, he slides closer and manhandles his boyfriend’s slender, yet muscular body so the latter’s head is resting on his left arm while he wraps the other possessively around that slim waist.

For a second, he thinks that it can’t get any better than this, him falling asleep with Type in his arms but he realizes how wrong he is when he feels his lover snuggling deeper into his embrace with a low contented sigh. Little gestures that speak volume to Tharn who knows it’s just the Southerner’s way of saying he feels the same.

Not that he needed the confirmation but he is still grateful for it and responds by placing a tender kiss on that sensitive spot just below the other male’s right ear. Reveling in the way Type goes pliant under his touch once again, before he closes his eyes at his turn and lets the sound of their matching breathing lull him into a peaceful sleep.

**\+ END +**


End file.
